The present application relates to systems and techniques for monitoring traffic conditions on a route between locations.
Traffic conditions on roadways are commonly monitored in many cities, towns and areas. Information on the traffic flow may be gathered and monitored by methods including observation from helicopters or airplanes aloft for that purpose, personal reports of vehicle drivers and pedestrians, and roadway surveillance cameras. Information that affects traffic flow including weather conditions, roadway surface conditions, construction sites and accidents also may be gathered from public resources. The information may be relayed to the public through sources including media outlets, such as radio and television, and Internet websites and other networked sources, and newspapers.
A vehicle driver may determine a route from a starting location to a destination location by consulting on-line mapping systems. These mapping systems may enable a user to specify a starting location and a destination location and provide mapping of a route between those locations. The mapping system also may enable a user to specify user preferences for the mapping provided including shortest distance, shortest time, or scenic value. The mapping system also may provide a approximate driving time based upon factors such as distance and estimated traveling speed.